


red string

by hecate_medusa



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecate_medusa/pseuds/hecate_medusa
Summary: post season 3I just want Villanelle to feel LOVED dammityou've probably seen a lot of these already, but they're all so nice, I had to add mine too 🥰🥰
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 41





	red string

“You turned.” 

Villanelle’s voice carried across the bridge, blurring with the sounds of cars driving by through the night, all of London unaware that for two women, the entire earth had just turned on its axis.

Villanelle had prepared herself for heartbreak as she’d walked away from Eve. She’d been prepared for the awful tugging feeling in her chest, had resisted her own desperation to turn and run back. When she’d turned to look, she’d expected an empty bridge. 

But she hadn’t been prepared to meet Eve’s gaze.

Villanelle opened her mouth to take a breath, her heart beating furiously in her throat. A whirlwind of memories tore through her. So much death, so many days with no one by her side. No one ever chose her. And why would they? Not Konstantin, not her mother, no one.

Except Eve.  
Eve had chosen Villanelle.

Tears ran down the assassins face, all her strength leaving her at once as her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. Kneeling on the bridge, Villanelle felt the cold concrete tear at her skin, the world spinning viciously as wave after wave of relief poured over her, leaving her sobbing and shaking.

Suddenly, her world was warm. A soft touch enveloped her, drying her tears, holding her tight.

Eve. 

Villanelle blinked her eyes open and noticed that her face was buried in Eve’s hair. She took a deep breath, and let a feeling of safety wash over her, reaching her arms upward to return the embrace. They sat there for a while, holding on to each other impossibly tightly, in much the same way that a drowning person will cling on to a life raft.

Eve had never felt so calm. It was as if her mind had gone completely silent, her whole world becoming the trembling woman she held in her arms.

What happened next both took her by surprise, yet felt like the most natural thing in the world. Villanelle had moved to curl up in the crook of Eve’s neck. Eve didn’t know what had made her dip her head down to meet Villanelle’s eyes, wiping her tears, but she did. Eve’s hand lingered on the blonde’s cheek, who had lifted her face until, without thinking about it, they found themselves barely a breath apart. Years of aching tension pushed and pulled between them, like a taut rope.

All at once, it snapped. 

Their lips came together and before they knew it they were kissing each other desperately. Eve kissed Villanelle deeply and passionately, trying to tell Villanelle how intensely she cared for her, that she had missed her presence in her life. She tried to pour all these thoughts into this single kiss, cupping the assassins cheek and pressing her lips to her own.

Villanelle had never felt this loved before.  
Eve kissed her with a kind of longing that stole Villanelle’s breath, making her giddy and beyond happy. Eve’s kiss said: I love you, and Villanelle’s grin against their joint lips said: I love you too.  
Fireworks were exploding in Villanelle’s chest, she couldn’t stop grinning. She felt...warm. Happy. Safe.

What a beautiful way to be loved.


End file.
